Disasters of a Teenage Camping Trip
by Purple-Puppy591
Summary: Thalia, Nico, Percy. and Annabeth all go on a Camping trip together. And a terrible accident causes their trip to go wrong: All of them. With these four, you'll always have a disaster. And there's no way out of it, especially at a camping trip.
1. Gotta Give Some Credit!

**Author's Note **~

**Hey People! How are ya? As said in my other story, **_**Aphrodite's Power**_**, I said I would put it off for a while to start a new story. Like this one, and I have a new co-worker! VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO FANFICTION'S VERY OWN… ALETHA CLARK! Check out one of her Fanfictions, **_**I'm not Me**_**. It's my favorite one! This story is in third person. Okay -Dokey! We're all set!**


	2. Suggestions

Prologue

"Hey, Nico! Annabeth! Percy! I'm graduating!" I yelled. I was so freaking proud of myself.

"That's great Thals!" Percy replied.

"I'm so excited! Mom's gonna be so proud!" Annabeth squealed. I didn't know she did that.

"…great job, Thalia." Nico said awkwardly. I didn't know what to say back but,

"Oh, thanks Nico…"

We sat at the Lunch table picking at our food. Nothing was better than food at Camp. Other than Sally's food, of course. I sat there, eating strawberries Grover sent from camp. How they're still fresh? I don't know and care. Percy was eating a blue cookies. Nico was eating a burnt one. And Annabeth sat up straight, looking at her laptop and eating Greek yogurt at the same time.

"… Hey, why don't we all do something together after graduation?" Annabeth asked.

Percy was the first to reply to his girlfriend. "We should all have a graduation party together, then a sleep over, and the next day we should…"

"Go to the beach?" Nico questioned. Percy was about to nod, but when Annabeth worded _spiders_ to him, he quickly shook his head.

"Go to a carnival?" I suggested. I freakin' hate the Carnival. Too many high rides. But I mentioned it for my friends.

"Too many lights." Nico said dully. He was so cute when he was bored of conversations. Playing with his pencil and his hair. I wanted to ruffle it so badly. Because I know that his hair's gotta be soft. Did I just say that?

"Go to the Casino?" Annabeth said.

"NO!" we all replied. I've never been there, but I still hate casinos. Too many drunk people. Nico's been to the Lotus Hotel for about 75 years, and Percy and Annabeth's been there for a couple days. We all hate the Lotus.

"Okay, okay, it was a suggestion. I just think we should all get over it." Annabeth said back.

"Annabeth, I'm going to get over it. In six more years. Maybe twenty." Percy said.

"Speak for yourself! I've been there for 75 years, it's traumatizing!" Nico spat.

"Well, I don't see any other place to go than to a rock concert." I said. Nobody seemed to want to listen to me other than Nico.

"Hey! I got it! " Percy eyes brightened. "Thalia, you're in charge of sleeping bags. Nico, you're in charge of tents; bring four of them: Me, Annabeth, you, and Thalia. Annabeth, you're in charge of water, and I'll be in charge of food. And all of us pack our own clothes and bathing suits."

"And we're all in charge of that stuff for…" I questioned.

Percy smiled. "Camping."

**Gotta be an awesome Prologue. Am I right? R&R, please. And if you want to be one of my three lucky shout-outs, ( I have three every chapter.) review now!**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


	3. Let's Graduate

**~Aguilita Cruz **

**~Percabethforever234 **

**~Jelly Bean Omelette **

**My first three reviewers! YAY! You guys are all so awesome!**

**Ooh! So CLOSE ThaliaDiAngelo, and I can't post you unless you're the first 3 for THIS chapter. So why don't you put me on your alert list?**

**See ya.**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

* * *

Nico's POV

So much for spiders, Annabeth. Why couldn't we just go to the beach? Today was Graduation, and all I wanted to do was lay back. With camping you have to PLAN, and I hate doing that.

Oh well, at least I am getting out of school.

My dad couldn't come see my graduation, no biggie. But it was so weird having this guy named Argus drive me there. It's like he has millions of eyes or something. It's not scary, of course it's not. He'd just keep staring. I don't like it when people stare. It's especially creepy when they stare for a long time, while drooling. But believe me, I've seen girls do that to me when I'm in a tux. I've seen girls stare at Percy at the beach. But I don't know why so many girls stare at Leo… stupid Hephaestus kid. I might just be jealous of him.

Of course for graduation I had to wear this silly gown and cap, which was rather itchy. But I wore a tux underneath, so when we got back to Thalia's house, I could throw the gown and cap off so I can party! Yeah, not many Hades or Pluto kids like parties, but I love them. I wonder what will be there…

Snacks? Of course.

Outdoor tent? Definitely.

Games? No doubt about it.

Cameras? Unfortunately.

Beer? Uhm… better not. But it's at Thalia's house, so what can you do?

I didn't notice that we had pulled up into the school until I noticed Thalia looking at me, grabbing my wrist, and yanking me through the door.

"Oww.."

"Shut up, Death Breath." Thalia smiled, punched me, and gave me a hug.

"Well hello to you too, Thalia." I said hugging her back.

"I have to say that I'll miss this school…" Thalia replied sadly, letting me go. She started for the doors when we saw Percy and Annabeth a few feet away.

"I'll miss it too… Hey Perce! Annabeth!" I yelled across the parking lot.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her over.

"Percy! Slow down! I'm having trouble walking!" Annabeth cried out.

We all immediately looked at her feet. Of course she would only wear heels on a day like this. Thalia snorted.

"Well, look at what we have here. Didn't you practice walking in those death traps yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I didn't practice how to be dragged over by Percy." Annabeth said roughly.

"Okay, Annabeth, but chill. I thought your mom was coming."

"Yes, my mom's here. Mother!" Annabeth yelled, waving to someone behind me and Thalia. I turned around to see Athena holding Mr. Chase's hand, walking over to us. Athena pulled Annabeth into a hug.

"Annabeth darling! I'm oh so very proud!"

"Hello, mother. I'm glad you came."

Thalia turned to me and whispered, "Love that song."

I snorted. Since it was silent at that very moment, Percy started laughing, which caused everyone to start laughing.

All except for Athena.

"You people are so immature!"

"Oh yes, mother. I agree with you. But you know, laughing is good for you. I thought you knew that."

Athena was clearly taken aback. "How dare you speak to your mother that way, child!" Athena's eyes were wide, so Mr. Chase took her by the hand and led her to the bleachers in the stadium. Annabeth sighed. Percy grabbed her hand._ Eughh..._

"Annabeth? You okay?"

"Yeah, Percy. I'm fine. It's just that my mother always over reacts to these things. What do you'll think she'll do if she met the Stolls?"

Thalia laughed. "Well, let's just say that the Stolls shall rest in peace."

I replied. "Yup, That'll totally make my dad much more peaceful."

We laughed again. Percy said, "Come on guys," He led us to the stadium inside the school. "Let's graduate."

* * *

**Sorry that the part with Athena was a bit awkward, but there wasn't enough of her in the books, or in any Fanfics I've read, so, I apologize. R&R, and thanks for reading!**


	4. PreParty Argument

**~Percabethforever234**

**~Blackroses. .thing.001**

**~JennLawrence Luvv**

**Lol I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while now. But I got out of school, and a lot of missed time from school was put into family time. So that meant…**

**NO MORE FANFICTION TIME.**

**And I'm also sorry for such short chapters. I promise I'll make this one as long as I can! **

**I'm serious. I really missed ya'll! A whole lot of memories that weren't made, must be made now, at this moment! Let's make some thalico memories! YEAHHH!**

**~Purple-Puppy591**

**Thalia's POV**

Graduation was a blow. It was- what? Four hours long? How big was this class? I remembered Annabeth was sitting at the back of the stage, ready to recite her speech. So no asking her. Oh yes, Annabeth's valedictorian! Yay! We-hoooo!

Yeah, I can care less about being valedictorian.

But when your _best friend _is valedictorian, you have to think.

So I leaned back into my seat, Nico not too far away with the D's. And poor Percy was all alone near the back of the class with the J's. He probably was miserable sitting so far from Annabeth. I heard the Vice Principal finish his speech, which caused me to snap my head back up. Nico looked at me with concern, 4 seats away. I blushed a tomato red, which caused him to blush. Was our relationship reaching that point?

I always thought of Nico becoming a really close friend, but never so close that it became awkward. Would it? Some things happen, and we see it. Like what Annabeth said to me a couple days ago when we bought those crazy silver stilettos.

*FLASHBACK*

_Annabeth and I exited the car, Annabeth clutching a nice, clean, shoebox holding the worst shoes any girl could wear. Of course she made me buy some too. Percy and Grover were in front of Nico's house- which is right across from Annabeth's. Nico was with them, though he wasn't trying to help Grover learn how to ride a bike. Annabeth was droning on and on on how she felt she needed the heels. "Thalia, though I am not the person that wears heels, I feel like I should wear them tomorrow!"_

"_Annabeth, though I am your best friend, I feel like you shouldn't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_. . .You might trip and fall?"_

"_Thals, I promise that I'll practice walking in them."_

"_Okay, fine. Wear your stupid death traps."_

"_Thalia, what's wrong-WATCH OUT!"_

_I spun around to see Grover trying to bike, but unfortunately biking into me. I yelled when Nico pulled me to the side. "Grover!" I yelled._

_Grover cowered. "I don't know where the brakes are!"_

_I glared daggers. Annabeth cleared her throat. I tried to stand up, but I noticed Nico was under me. He was nose to nose with my face. "Ahh!" I yelled again, getting up, then falling to my butt. I got back up again. I shook my head vigorously. Nico saved me a trip to the hospital. I was so thankful. _

"_Nico! Thank you so much! You don't know how much I love you right now-" I paused. _

"_What was that?" Nico asked, his voice cracking. He stepped back from our embrace._

"_Um…Well, I-uh…" I stuttered. Oh my Gods! I never stutter. What is this?_

_A crush?_

_*Flashback Finished*_

I promised myself I would _never _fall in love again. I can never go back to that life I had- the life I had with Marcus.

Marcus Shaw is a 19 year-old by now, and four years ago we were a couple. We had met at the fair on Long Island. I was with Percy and Annabeth and they were just starting out _their _relationship. So I- being so polite- left Percy and Annabeth to do whatever couples do at carnivals. Now, I never really liked the carnivals-too many high rides. Ah, yes so I went to just walk around and eat my blue cotton-candy. Then when I sat down on a bench, this guy's cotton candy got stuck in my hair when he walked behind the bench. I screamed and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes bore into mine. He brushed his russet brown hair out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. Here, let me help you." he said, brushing my hair behind my ears and pulling the cotton candy out. "Sorry about that, I'm Marcus. Marcus Shaw."

I smiled. "Thalia Grace. Pleasure to be at your acquaintance."

Marcus laughed. "Yeah, I used to always do that."

I cocked my head. "Used to?"

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend always told me that my humor was too immature."

"Oh? So you're single?"

"Yeah, I was here on a date, but she ditched me at the rollercoaster lines. What about you?"

"Oh me? I was with friends, but I left them alone because they recently became a couple."

"Ah, I get it. But now I have no one but you."

"So walk with me!"

"Hmm… I think I'd like that."

Marcus and I started going out a week after that. We dated for a year or so, but he then broke up with me when he thought that we weren't going anywhere. He said that we haven't been doing anything. We didn't go to the next level. And I thought he was the one, so I promised myself that would never fall in love ever agai-

"Thank you, class of 2012!" Annabeth exclaimed. Everyone clapped. I can't believe I just missed Annabeth's _whole _speech. I felt really bad for not focusing. I mean, we're at graduation!

As Annabeth was stepping off the podium, She almost fell because of her heels. But someone was there to catch her: Luke Castellan.

Luke is Annabeth's ex-boyfriend, and she left him devastated. They broke up last year this month. She obviously felt sad for breaking up with him, but she knew that he wasn't the one when Luke- on the other hand- believed that they were. So when Annabeth started dating Perce -which started 9 months ago- Luke immediately wanted her back. So of course it was up to Grover, Juniper, Nico, and I to break up all of Luke and Percy's fights. But Luke still makes moves on Annabeth- even if she's on a date with Percy.

Once Luke caught her, I could almost hear Percy-who was _in the back_- clench his fists. Everyone in the class slowly turned towards Percy. But he didn't seem to care because he was glaring sharp icicles at Luke. When Annabeth slapped Luke for trying to kiss her, I saw Percy relax. Luke was dazed for about two minutes while Annabeth walked back to her seat near the back of the stage -farthest from Luke's seat.

ANYWAYS, Graduation was finally over, and the only thing you could hear about was Annabeth and Luke little 'scene'. My father had rented a coach bus for Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Connor, Clarisse, Nico, and I to get to my house for the big party!

Grover and Juniper drove over there themselves, the lovely married couple they are. Charlie and Silena Beckendorf also drove there themselves.

As soon as everyone was on the bus, we started to unzip each other's gowns to see what cool party clothes were underneath. And I was surprised to see Annabeth in a short silver dress that matched the heels perfectly. The dress had a deep purple ribbon the wrapped around her waist. A skinnier ribbon made with the same fabric as the whole dress was wrapped around her waist too. And the best part was the sequins that were spread near the top, and closer together at the bottom. Annabeth's dress was breathtaking.

Another surprise was that Percy khakis, a light purple striped dress shirt, a black vest that matched his hair, and a tie. A GREEN TIE.

"Oh, Percy, you look great. I love your tie!" Annabeth cooed.

Percy pulled her close. "Not as great as you, Wise Girl." Annabeth giggled.

Nico wore some khakis, a chocolate brown dress shirt, and a blue and brown tie.

_What a coincidence._

I was wearing a brown dress with a light blue netting over the whole dress, a thick blue ribbon wrapped around my waist. The sequins were opposite of Annabeth's: crowded at the top, spread out in the bottom. I was also wearing light blue heels that were really new and sparkly. I kind of liked it, even _with _the sequins.

Nico approached me slowly, complimenting my dress. "You look lovely, Thalia."

I blushed. "Thank you so much! I like your… tie."

Nico laughed. "Thank you, thank you. But I can't help but notice-"

"That we have matching clothes."

"Yeah, about that-"

We said at the same time, "I still think we look great together."

I was shocked. I meant to say that, but I didn't think he would say the same. "Nico, did you just say…t-to-together?"

Nico looked away, "Never mind. I thought-"

"Nico, what are you talking about?"

"Thalia, I thought it was obvious, but clearly you never thought of it that way." He said, pushing me off. I was horrified. What did I do?

Nico's POV

What Thalia said to me was really hurtful. I was very nervous to talk to her, and now that I got the courage to talk, her answer wasn't really helping it stay very strong. Now I don't know if I can ever talk to her again. But I'll have to try, since I'll be with her on the camping trip. OH! The camping trip! What am I going to do? I'll see Thalia everyday! Oh Gods, I'm in trouble.

The bus ride back to Thal's house was fun- for everyone but me. Everyone was singing and dancing in their seat, and I sat in the corner observing everything.

Percy's needs to pull up his pants a little bit, Travis and Connor are pouring something into Clarisse's drink, Katie really needed to calm down about her plants dying while she's gone, and Thalia looked miserable.

Wait, why was Thalia acting that way? Was she still thinking about our conversation? I still needed to talk to her, and maybe try to clean the slate and make up. I didn't want to talk anymore, but I felt that it was best to talk.

**Ooh! What will Nico say? I am SO SORRY that it took me forever to update, I am really and truly sorry that I left all of you hanging. D: I didn't mean to, and I'm awfully terrified that you'll all come and mob me because I'll keep you waiting for the next chapter. BUT I WON'T BECAUSE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GET A LITTLE PRIVACY. Yeah, about my other stories:**

**4****th**** of July, Chapter 4~ Almost published. Still trying to find a way to bring in more percabeth.**

**School Sweethearts, Chapter 2~ Now even written yet. Don't now if I'll keep the story. **

**Read it and review, so I'll know. Thanks guys.**

**Aphrodite's Power, Chapter 10~ As you know, I still in a little writer's block for that one. And you should know that I've taken time off of it. I unfortunately didn't reach my update deadline, but I hope you understand. Please, understand.**

**The Bonding Boat, Chapter 1~ YAY NEW STORY! I hope that you all will please accept the stupid title, I just thought of it now, so please forgive me. I'm working on it. XD**

**That's all everybody! I'm trying my best to keep you sane, and that you'll love what I put out for you!**

**~Purple-Puppy591**


End file.
